Purezento no Kurimasu You're my christmas present
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Otoya ingin dekat dengan Tokiya, perasaan apa yang dirasakan Tokiya? oneshoot! Utapri present!


Title : Purezento no Kurimasu – You're my christmas present

Author : Ciela Agehayuki and Bastian Mic

Pair : Otoya Ittoki X Tokiya Ichinose

Genre : Yaoi-Comedy

Rate : PG-15

( agak OOC )

Don't like, Don't read :P

Like? Review

NOT SPAM!

UtaPri present…..

* * *

><p>Christmas eve sebentar lagi datang, seluruh murid Saotome Gakuen pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Semuanya merayakan natal bersama keluarga ataupun kekasih. Hanya Otoya Ittoki dan Tokiya Ichinose yang masih berada di asrama Saotome. Walau sekamar tapi hubungan mereka tak seakrab yang lain. Otoya bertekad akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Di kamar Otoya sibuk memikirkan hubungannya dengan Tokiya.<p>

' Lelaki itu bernama Tokiya Ichinose.. laki-laki yang dingin dan kurang mau bergaul dengan kami.. Padahal dia satu kamar denganku.. Hhh.. '

" Oi, Otoya.. daripada kau ada disini lebih baik kau keluar saja.. "

" Tokiya kenapa kau selalu dingin sih? Aku ini kan temanmu~ 3 " Otoya menghampiri Tokiya. Tokiya refleks mundur selangkah demi selangkah dari Otoya. Laki-laki yang tampan dan juga bersuara emas ini seolah alergi terhadap Otoya.

" Jangan dekat-dekat! "

" Ada apa,sih Tokiya~~ ? 3 aku kan ingin berteman denganmu~ "

" Pergi! "

" Tokiya~~~ " Otoya memeluk Tokiya tiba-tiba. Tokiya refleks menampar Otoya.

PLAK!

Otoya terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Tokiya menamparnya, Tokiya bergegas keluar dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat, Otoya berlari mengejar Tokiya.

" Tokiya! Tunggu! Kau ini kenapa? Apa aku salah kalau ingin berteman denganmu? "

" Hentikan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu! Kita ini rival bukan sahabat! "

" Tapi aku ingin dekat denganmu! "

DEG! Tokiya berhenti melangkah, ia terkejut dengan kata-kata Otoya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah. ' Apa maksudnya? Ah! Perasaan aneh apa ini? Tokiya dia itu laki-laki bukan perempuan! Aku tak akan mau berdekatan dengannya! '

" Oi, Tokiya~ akhirnya terkejar juga~ " Otoya menepuk bahu Tokiya. Tokiya menepis tangan Otoya.

" Jangan dekat-dekat! "

" Eh? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Ayo, kembali ke kamar~ ^^ " Otoya menggandeng tangan Tokiya. Tokiya memandang tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

' Uh.. si,sial.. kenapa denganku? Jantungku berdegup kencang.. perasaan aneh memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku.. hanya dengan bersentuhan dengannya aku sudah kehilangan kendali seperti ini, ada apa denganmu Tokiya? '

" Eh, Tokiya~ kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? "

" Ti,tidak usah.. lepaskan.. aku bisa jalan sendiri.. "

" Tak mau ah, nanti kau lari~ "

' Cih! Laki-laki ini… '

* * *

><p>Malam hari tiba, Tokiya dan Otoya yang berada di kamar mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tokiya yang sibuk mencoret-coret beberapa nama dibukunya tentang bagaimana ujian mencari composer untuk pendampingnya dalam ujian sementara Otoya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.<p>

" AHHH! Aku bingung! "

" Otoya bisa tidak kau tenang? Aku sedang konsentrasi.. "

" Ng? memang kau sedang apa? "

Otoya menghampiri Tokiya, tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Tokiya refleks menarik tangannya. Otoya yang melihat tingkah Tokiya, tersenyum licik. Otoya mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Tokiya.

" Tokiya… bolehkah aku menjadi teman dekat pertamamu? "

" A,apa maksudmu? Me,menyingkirlah.. " Tokiya menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

" Tokiya… lihat aku… "

" O,otoya menyingkirlah.. "

" Tidak mau.. sebelum kau melihatku.. "

" Ka,kau ini.. baka! "

" Siapa yang kau sebut baka, Tokiya? "

" Kau! " Tokiya berbalik hendak menampar Otoya tapi, tangannya terhentikan oleh cengkeraman Otoya.

" Tokiya.. aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu.. apa tak boleh? " Otoya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tokiya.

" Ki,kita ini- " sebelum selesai mengatakan kata-katanya, Otoya mencium pipi Tokiya.

" Kita ini roommate… ^^ "

" Baka! "

Tokiya bangkit dan menepis tangan Otoya, berbaring dikasurnya dan memunggungi Otoya. Wajahnya sekarang sudah sama persis dengan tomat dan itu membuatnya tak ingin dilihat oleh Otoya. Otoya tersenyum.

" Tokiya.. bukankah kau menyukaiku? "

" A,apa? Tidak! "

" Benarkah? "

" Tentu saja! Aku tak mungkin menyukaimu! "  
>" Kau bohong… dibukumu tertulis kau menyukaiku.. "<p>

" … "

" Tokiya… ? hahaha aku bercanda~ sudah malam ya, oyasumi~ " Otoya kembali kekasurnya tapi, tiba-tiba Tokiya memeluknya dari belakang.

" Aku.. aku tak tau apakah ini cinta ataukah hanya perasaan aneh saja.. tapi, aku.. sepertinya menyukaimu.. "

" Eh? Jadi… aku boleh.. aku boleh menjadi teman dekatmu? Benar? "

" Iya.. " Tokiya mengangguk malu, Otoya berbalik dan memeluk Tokiya.

" Toki-chan~~~ "

" To- namaku Tokiya! "

" Toki-chan~! "

" Tokiya! "

" Toki-chan! "

" Hhh.. terserahlah.. "

Otoya memegang dagu Tokiya, menengadahkan wajah Tokiya menatapnya. Wajahnya semakin dekat.. dekat.. sangat dekat..

" Tokiya.. " Otoya mencium Tokiya. Tokiya kaget tapi, setelah itu Tokiya mulai membalas ciuman Otoya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Otoya. Menikmati ciuman Otoya.

" O… otoya… "

" Tokiya.. untuk malam ini izinkan aku memelukmu saat tidur ya? "

" Kenapa? "

" Aku kedinginan~~ "

" Eh? Te,terserah padamu! "

" Hehehehe~ ^^ "

Otoya menggendong Tokiya dan menidurkannya diatas kasurnya. Ia memeluk Tokiya dengan erat. Malam ini, Otoya merasa perasaannya kembali tenang.

* * *

><p>Christmas eve tiba, Otoya mengajak Tokiya ke ruang tengah asrama. Sebuah kejutan telah disiapkan Otoya. Begitu mereka sampai.. pohon natal yang indah telah berada ditengah aula.<p>

" Otoya.. ini.. untukku? "

" Iya~ kenapa? Toki-chan tak suka ya~? "

" Uh,suka,suka.. tapi apa tak terlalu berlebihan? "

" Toki-chan~ manis sekali~~ tidak kok~ ini untuk Toki-chan~~ " Otoya memeluk Tokiya.

" He,hentikan.. "

" Hahaha~ ah, ada hadiah tambahan~ ini dia~ " Otoya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Dibukanya kotak itu, sebuah cincin bersinar dihadapan Tokiya. Otoya menarik tangan Tokiya, disematkannya cincin itu dijari manis Tokiya.

" O,Otoya… "

" Hm? Ini hadiah untuk orang yang sangat kucintai ^^ bagaimana? Bagus kan? "

" Uh.. " Tokiya mencium Otoya, memeluknya erat.

" Akan kuberikan apapun yang Otoya inginkan.. sebagai balasan hadiah ini.. "

" Benar? "

" Ya.. apapun "

" Kalau begitu~ " Otoya mencium Tokiya dan mengelus pipi Tokiya.

" Aku mau.. kau.. ^^"

" E,eh? "

" Kau bilang apapun kan? Nah, aku mau kau~ "

" Uh.. " Tokiya menunduk.

" Fufufu.. " Otoya tersenyum licik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tokiya.

" Baka Otoya.. " Tokiya mencium kembali bibir Otoya, melingkarkan tangannya keleher Otoya.

Dalam indahnya Christmas eve, Tokiya dan Otoya tenggelam dalam lautan cinta mereka…

* * *

><p>Owari~~<p>

Like ? Review~~


End file.
